How I became We
by HPFANFREAK08
Summary: When and How Lily figured out that she loved James as more than a friend, and maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Lily trying to make James believe her and how a family event makes everyone see how much they truly love each other. At least a 3-shot. Jily, canon I think
1. My revelations

**Author's Note: I was waiting for my computer to shut down when I thought about this. I've read many how Lily realised that she loved James, and I thought why not give it a shot? This will be a three-shot possibly four, maybe even a five-shot if people want an epilogue. So please Read and Review. I am not J.K.R, my writing skills are not quite there yet, and I make no profit whatsoever from Harry Potter. If only reading the books and watching the movies was a job, I would be so rich. Anyway first chapter is now here for you to read.**

**P.S. The story is in Lily's Point of View unless otherwise specified and it takes place in the Summer Holidays after Sixth Year, and just before 7th Year.**

I was lying awake in my bed at home everyone was asleep to my knowledge, I don't think that Petunia even knows that I'm here; she's always either locked up in her bedroom, doing who knows what or with her absolutely awful fiancée, Vernon, (or as I like to call him; The Walrus) they're getting married next summer. I'm only invited because Mum made Petunia invite me. I don't particularly want to go, but I'm still related to her via blood and so I'll go, plus Dad's going to need someone to distract him from The Walrus' family. As for Mum and Dad, they're fine, but they can see that I worry about them, it's hard not, I mean Voldemort attacks and kills muggles just for the fun of it. He has already shown an interest in me, what if he hurts them or kills them to get to me?

I couldn't sleep, thoughts loomed around my head: When will the war be over? Will I live to see the end of the war? Will my family and friends survive? How was I to know that this one sleepless night would eventually cause me to realise that I loved James Potter?

Over the next few days I helped with the arrangements for Petunia and The Walrus' wedding, when needed and I also helped Dad fix the car in the garage. It was on Sunday that I realised my feelings for James, and it all started with a letter from Remus and James that said:

_Dear Lily,  
Sorry for the lack of correspondence, Sirius, James and I are all at James' place, for the summer. I hope you're doing well. Last night was my "time of the month" and I thought that I should tell you that I didn't attack anyone (luckily). We got cornered the other day by some Death Eaters, and came out barely scraped. I say that because Sirius tripped over a rock on the way back to James' place. James wants me to say hi to you from him, and that we all miss you. Padfoot is coming up the stairs, I need to finish the letter here, Sorry!  
Write Back Soon Lily,  
Remus and James._

I found out about Remus' condition in our third year at Hogwarts, when we learnt about werewolves, but I kept quiet up until last year. I was quite scared I knew that it was probable that they would meet Death Eaters during the summer, but I didn't think that it would be where they were. When I read the part about James saying hi and my heart skipped a beat. My thoughts were interrupted by Mum calling me downstairs so we could go and get lunch.

On our way to The Sushi Place at the local shopping centre I saw Snape, with Mucliber, Avery and some other Death Eaters that I didn't recognise. I quickly grabbed Mum by the hand and we hid in the nearest bush, Mum was quite confused, but after she saw the look on my face, she shut up, and I continued to watch the group. Once I was absolutely certain that they were gone, I helped Mum out of the bushes and we continued our walk to The Sushi Place, but as a precaution I moved my wand from the inside of my left boot to the pocket of my t-shirt (I really do love magic, especially undetectable extension charms). We walked for about five more minutes and then we arrived at The Sushi Place.

We were seated immediately; I ordered two avocado rolls and a mixture of salmon and tuna sashimi along with a cup of steaming hot green tea. Mum and I caught up over lunch, I spared many details about the Wizarding World for three main reasons; A. In case anyone was eavesdropping, B. I didn't want to scare her with the details of what's going on in my world and C. if I slipped up and broke the Statue of Secrecy. It was nice to be with Mum and it to just be us together, just like when I was little and Petunia was at school, and Dad was working, but so much has changed.

We got straight home with no problems, and I headed straight to my room after I greeted Dad. I decided to write back to Remus and James, maybe even Sirius, when I picked up the envelope I found a loose piece of paper that said; _**If we don't hear from you within four hours, we will come over, and bring Sirius. I may even show up even if we do hear from you Lily.- James**_

I laughed at the threat, and then I realised that he was being serious, to bring Sirius here. I wrote back as quickly as possible and I wrote:

_Remus and James,  
If you have to come over, don't bring Sirius (or at least find some way of controlling him), although if my sister and The Walrus are here, it could be quite entertaining for my parents (well Dad will definitely find it funny) and me. I saw Snape, Avery, Mucliber and some other Death Eaters that I didn't recognise doing something Death Eater-ish near my home, and before you freak out (James), I hid in the bushes with Mum, and I had my wand with me too. I'm happy to hear that your "Furry Little Problem" didn't cause too much trouble last night Remus. I miss you guys too, I may even miss Sirius a little (please do not tell not him that) I'll finish here because I probably have to be bored to death by wedding preparations. Wish me luck guys!  
With Love  
Lily_

I was happy with my response, and so I sent it with Soleil (my owl, who I named because in French Soleil=Sun, and owls in the muggle world is a nocturnal creature), I watched her fly away, and I reread James' short letter, and then it hit me the second sentence actually computed; he wants to see me. My stomach filled up with butterflies, and the thought made me so happy, but I didn't know why. I went downstairs and saw my sister (if I can still call her that) and The Walrus sitting on the couch making out, at that moment all I could think about was James, his habits, his little imperfections that made him James and how I wished it was me and him on that couch, but we'd be a whole lot happier than them.

What Petunia and The Walrus have is strange, even in muggle terms; they want to be normal, and hate anything even remotely strange, my parents are happy, they love each other despite their many differences. It's the same with me and James. I don't even know if she loves him, I think it's the whole "normal" thing again, but what is normal?

That was when I realised that I am in love with James Potter. I mean he has deflated his head for me. He kept on asking me, Lily Evans out, in new ways, and his Quidditch skills are better than many people that I've seen. He was once a scrawny git, but now he's toned and filled out, and he's my toned and filled out git. I get lost in his eyes sometimes, and he is caring, humorous, loyal and has a very stupid saving people thing, which I love. It's true I'm in love with James Potter.


	2. My devious plan

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read and a special thank you to wisdomiswonder and dreamsme11 for reviewing. I would like to point out that I wrote this chapter on the 29****th**** January 2013, which was my last day of being 13, and I finished it just before the 30****th****, which incidentally is Lily Potter (nee Evans)'s birthday too. Check the previous chapter for disclaimer.**

For the rest of the summer all I could think about was James, which made Petunia's wedding preparations more bearable. Unfortunately for me, James and Remus were unable to visit due to the fact that they can't tame Sirius. Honestly I miss James so much that I honestly couldn't care less if Sirius shows up calmed or untrained.

Today is September 1, the first day of school. I got the letter a couple of weeks ago, I am Head Girl this year, and I wonder who the Head Boy is. Is it Remus, that seems quite probable or maybe, no it's not possible to be Snape, I don't know, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I'm currently in my Dad's car going to King's Cross Station in London, I could have gone by myself but I didn't want to deprive them seeing me off to Hogwarts for the last time. Petunia didn't come for obvious reasons, and because she was with her walrus. We just parked in front of King's Cross, I help Dad grab my trunk and I hug both my parents, and check that I have everything.

We made our way to the platform. Mum and Dad grabbed onto the trolley and we went through the wall between platform's 9 and 10. It still impresses me; I have had the exact same look on my face on this day for the past seven years, it's quite sad to think that this is my last time going on the train to go to Hogwarts. I looked at the clock and realised that I was late. I was supposed to be here at ten and it's ten thirty now, oops. I say a quick but heart-warming goodbye to my parents and then start to help first years with their trunks.

Ten minutes to eleven, I better get on the train, I said a quick hello to Alice and then she continued to snog Frank Longbottom. I continued down the corridor to the prefect's compartment, and I sat down. About five minutes before our departure, four boys entered the compartment, my heart completely stopped when I saw James standing there looking all James-i.e. All four of them saw me, and the five of us (well not really Peter) exchanged greetings, and then Sirius and Peter left. I looked at James (I tried to control my face to pull a smile, I don't know how successful I was at that) and he smiled and flashed his new shiny Head Boy badge at me. To say I was surprised was an understatement; I was bemused, confused but also quite happy, just because it meant that we would be forced to spend more time together.

James and I did the whole explanation and welcome thing speech, well it was really me because he had absolutely no idea about what I was talking about. I was going to tell him honestly when we had just sent the prefects off, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I went to go and join the Marauders and we exchanged stories about what had happened over the summer. When the food trolley came Sirius grabbed everything he could and more, Remus bought a block of chocolate and he looked pleased, Peter, Wow I didn't realise he wasn't here, he was here a few minutes ago anyway, and James got two chocolate frogs, a liquorice wand and a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. James and I shared his stash between us, because I (stupidly) forgot to grab my money out of my trunk in the rush this morning to get away from the Walrus and Petunia.

Eventually we got to Hogwarts, if it was possible it looked even more beautiful, maybe it was because I knew that it was the last time that I would come to Hogwarts (at least as a student). The four of us went on the carriage and headed straight to the Great Hall. That was when I remembered an important detail in the letter; the Head Boy and Head Girl share a separate dormitory to everyone else. That made me ecstatic; I get to share a dorm with James Potter.

When we entered the Great Hall I saw Danielle Smith jump on James and snog him. My heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds, I wanted to hurt her badly for kissing my man, and it took all of my self-control and probably some of other people have to not rip her to shreds there and then. To my horror he snogged her back, I felt like vomiting, I sat down next to Sirius and Remus. Remus somehow managed to read my mind and answered my silent wonderings.

"After you rejected him so many times, he gave up, and looked for someone else, we never told you, because you wouldn't admit that you loved him back. You always said that you couldn't care less who he dated, the story in your eyes tells a different story Lily." Stated Remus

"Fine, I love James Charlus Potter! Happy?"

"Yes, since Sirius now owes me ten galleons, but you're not happy at all."

"This isn't fair at all," I said before bursting into tears, I couldn't help it, and then an idea struck me. "Can you two please help me break them up?" I asked with what I believed to be an evil smile, Sirius looked up with interest and nodded eagerly after saying:

"He may be my best mate, but I'm still a Marauder and this is payback for him defacing my mirror!"

Remus was hesitant "I don't feel comfortable with this Lily" he began "but it would be fun, so fine, but nothing over the top." He continued sternly

The thought of breaking them up, and having James all to myself makes me really happy, and with two Marauders on my side this operation quite simple. Straight after the conversation was finished James decided to grace us with his and Danielle's presence, and the Sorting Ceremony began. The feast was amazing (like always) and I absolutely loved dessert, there was treacle tart! I love treacle tart and funnily enough so does James.

After the feast James and I went to Dumbledore's office for a debriefing about our duties and directions to the Head's dorm. It was a long walk, although James seemed to know the route a whole lot better than I did. We got there and guessed many lolly treats as the password; eventually we found that it was Redvines. After that worked I laughed and James looked at me as though I had two heads sprouting from my neck. I had bet myself that the next password would be Mars Bar. I mentioned this to James and he looked at me confusedly at the mention of a Mars Bar, and I made a promise to myself to buy him a box of Cadbury Favourites for Christmas.

Dumbledore told us about; how we had to run the prefect meetings, the privileges we get, where our dorm room is and what the password is and etc. The meeting took about an hour and a half and once we were finished we found our way to the Head's dorm. The portrait was big and inside the frame was a couple crossing a bridge over a lake. It was simply magnificent we reset the password to 'menu', well it was my idea but James didn't pick up the hint.

We both got changed into our pyjamas and sat on the couch by the fire, we talked about random things; Quidditch, our families and possible Death Eater plans were discussed. Then I mentioned my sister's wedding.

"Dad and I are going mad, I swear, mum is too, just not as quickly as us."

"Because of your sister's wedding?"

"Yeah, I can't see what she sees in the Walrus." I commented

"The Walrus? What is the Walrus?" he asked

"Oh right, my sister's fiancé, he resembles a walrus in my opinion. Dad agrees with me."

"Alright then. Did you really mean that we could bring a hungry, untamed Sirius to your house? Surely you can't have been that desperate."

"Yes I did mean that" he laughed

"Then that is really quite horrible." We had nothing else to talk about, I realised that I could have kissed him, but he got up and went to bed. Silently I cursed myself for not snogging him right there and then, but eventually I will get to it.

The next morning I got up and dressed as quickly as possible and went down to the Great Hall as quickly as possible to meet Remus and Sirius (don't judge me) before James got there. We discussed plans, many of Sirius' included me randomly snogging guys in front of James, or wearing quite revealing clothing, I am just going to say that I said no. Remus' plans were a whole lot better compared to Sirius', they were simple things; like stuffing up her potions, splitting open the bottom of her bag, walking in on them making out, and taking their time away from them. Only one of Sirius' ideas actually caught my attention for a good reason, the idea was that I create an argument between them. I decided that I could use most of these ideas (well Remus' anyway) to my advantage. James then showed up at the table and we couldn't plot any longer.

In potions I grabbed three rat tails and put them into Danielle's batch of Felix Felicis which made it explode all over James and Danielle, sparking an argument between the two of them, I looked at Remus and I smirked, the plan so far was going nicely. Fortunately for them (not so much for me) they made up, so Sirius ended up splitting the bottom Danielle's bag on the way to Muggle Studies. (Honestly I don't understand why Sirius wants to learn about muggles, but he likes to surprise people and that he does.) Over the next few days we took them away from each other, walked in on them snogging, but still it wasn't working. I had to up the anti, but all I could think of was either injuring myself and ending up in the hospital wing, one of Sirius' other ideas or making Danielle snog someone else. I decided to go with option C. because that was easier than the other two options. I mean Danielle is not the least gullible person on Earth, neither is she very compassionate or empathetic towards others. I let the boys in on the newest part of my genius plan and they were going to bring James at the right moment.

I walked down to the chamber heading into the Great Hall and I found Danielle waiting for James. I simply made a bet with her that if she could somehow get all the boys currently in the chamber to snog her right there and then I would give her two galleons (do not judge me, I was desperate!). There she was snogging all these boys ranging from ages eleven to eighteen, in front of James; he was between complete anger and complete confusion when he saw this. She didn't even bother to notice until he said in a deadly whisper "Danielle, we're over!" she looked weird as if she were trying to comprehend what James had just uttered, I paid her the two galleons that I had owed her and I did a small fist pump in celebration to commemorate my small yet meaningful victory. I was a whole lot happier that day, but it was that night that really made a difference to my life.

Janes and I were sitting in the couch again just talking. I was cold, so he gave me a blanket and fake scolded me for wearing a light cotton shirt and three quarter length cotton pants. For some reason our faces just got closer together, until I leant forward slightly and kissed him, he didn't refuse instead he deepened the kiss until we were out of breath. We snogged on the couch by the fireplace, it made me the happiest I have ever been, as if all my Christmases have come at one time. When we finished all that I could say was "Wow!"

"Let me see if I have this correct, after six years of you saying that you would rather date the Giant Squid than me, you kiss me?"

"Yep" I answered it was the truth after all.

"Finally!" he said (well I think yelled is more accurate) starting to dance around the room in his obvious victory dance.

"Will you James Potter accompany me to Hogsmead on the next trip?" I asked, instead of answering verbally, James kissed me again, I suppose that I should take that as a yes.

So now you know how I got my man James Charlus Potter.

**Author's Note: So what do you think, I would just like to take this opportunity to apologise for taking this long to update, but this is the last of this round of chapters so I hope to have another round of chapters soon.**


	3. Wow! Just Wow!

It was so close to the Christmas Holidays and I was so excited, not just because it was my first holiday with a boyfriend, but also because I could see my family. James had agreed to come and spend Christmas with my family, and so had my parents, they were excited, Petunia probably wasn't thrilled at all but at that moment I really didn't care about that. Tomorrow we leave for my place and yesterday we went Christmas shopping in Hogsmede, as well as a date, I bought him a book on healing wounds, just because he is James and there's a war going on outside of our little world, and it would definitely come in handy at some point. Today he's telling me something, I'm guessing that it has to do with Remus being a werewolf, ah well, I've finished my homework for the Christmas break and packed my trunk. We had arranged that on Christmas Eve we will go to James' parents' house with Sirius and Remus so he could see them, and James could introduce me to his parents as his girlfriend, and then we would return to my house.

_About an hour later…_

I always presumed he had somehow been with Remus during the full moons, but I never imagined that he, Sirius and Peter would illegally become animagi, I really should be angry with them. I was angry when I first heard, but then it occurred to me how loyal and close the boys are. Then they changed into their animagi forms, and then I saw James as a Stag, I laughed, it was his patronus, and forgive me, but he was so pretty. It also explained all the new scars he had been getting, Sirius is such a natural as a dog. I'm truly fine with it, so long as no one gets hurt badly (well I would say at all, but that's highly unlikely running around with a werewold). I swore before that nothing could make me love him more than I did, I guess I was wrong, oh well! it doesn't matter now. Tonight is a full moon and James just left, I'm scared, I know that he will be fine and so will Sirius and Remus, but there is a tiny possibility that they may be killed or badly injured, and I couldn't live with myself, if that happens. I can't sleep even though I know I should, I don't want to miss him coming back, but I won't be able to sleep on the train home. I'll sleep for a little bit, maybe an hour or two, it's only eleven o'clock and the sun won't rise until seven thirty, which means that the moon won't disappear until at least five am. Oh I don't know, I'll just sleep for a little bit.

I woke up this morning and it was six o'clock, I looked out the window and the moon was starting to disappear from the sky. I quickly applied my makeup, got dressed in some jeans, a pair of boots, a long sleeved t-shirt and a black jumper, and then I rushed as quickly as my body would take me to the Hospital Wing and I stood there, just as I got to the door, the boys arrived, barely scraped, supporting Remus. James saw me and smiled, I smiled back and planned on a snogging session later. For the first time in eighteen hours I could relax, nothing bad had happened to the boys that had been caused by a werewolf.

I won't give you the details of the train ride, I'll just say that I did a patrol of the train, snogged James a little, ate some confectionary that James had bought and fell asleep lying against his chest. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but when James woke me up, we were pulling into the Platform 9¾ , I gave him a kiss and Sirius and Remus looked at us in disgust, we just smiled smugly back. I looked out the compartment window and I saw Mum, Dad, James' parents and Petunia, I wonder what Mum and Dad had done to make her come to the platform. We got off the train and I went go and meet James' parents briefly, prior to see my own family and Petunia with James. His family was so nice to me, I love my sister, but if I were an only child or she was, I could have avoided all the pain that I'd caused her, and not been hurt by her.

"Mum, Dad!" I yelled, towing James through the crowd and then he let go of my hand so I could hug my parents, I smiled at Petunia and she scowled at me and looked at James and scowled, obviously I had pulled her out of her normal life with The Walrus. I stopped hugging my parents and I put my arm around James, and he did the same to me. My parents looked at me expectantly "Oh Sorry, Mum, Dad, Petunia, this is my boyfriend James Potter. James, this is my mother Scarlet, my father David and my older sister Petunia."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm looking forward to spending this holiday season with you" he said, I was completely baffled by his manners, and by the look on Petunia's face, she agreed with me. We departed by car and arrived at my house within two hours, James helped Dad with the trunks and then James and I took a tour of the house after we put the trunks in my room, and then we sat on the couch, to be honest he was quite intrigued by the television, and my reactions to what he thought of the television.

Many days past, I showed my love the town in which I had spent the first eleven years of my life and every summer in, he ate sushi for the first time and now I have an amazing picture of him and his reaction to wasabi, we snogged a lot and I was able to do everything I wanted with the man I love and what made it even better was that my parents seemed to like James, they could see my happiness, and he was polite to them. Mum and I were wedding planning and she quickly mentioned how lovely it would be when James and I get married, this statement shocked me, because she'd never said anything like this to me before. It wasn't as if I'd never thought of marrying James, and living peacefully together with at least a son, with James' messy black hair and facial features, but my eyes, my wit and James' Quidditch playing skills, we could also have a dog. Of course this would be after Moldyshorts is gone, well maybe, hopefully. James had tried to help with the wedding preparations but he didn't really understand my sister, he tried to put forward Wizarding or other traditions/ wedding ideas, but my lonely and jealous sister banned him from putting ideas forward, he was only allowed to watch us.

Christmas dinner at the Potters was lovely, even with Sirius being there, I love James' parents and apparently they love me too. I awoke early on Christmas morning at my house and I went to go and find James, when I accidently walked into him, he saw me and instead of saying anything, we snogged up until my darling sister interrupted us. Later we opened presents, he saw my present and he laughed, then he kissed me, my parents looked at our exchange and were confused, we didn't bother to explain, he just told them it was an inside joke. I opened his gift to me and what I saw amazed me, he had gotten me a necklace, the pendant was a stag and a doe looking at each other lovingly beside an emerald each side, to say I liked it was an understatement, I love it, it was the perfect representation of us together, and his reasoning was that he was always with me no matter where we are. For Christmas Diner The Walrus and his family came over, I was super excited (note the sarcasm) however I was going to enjoy James' reactions to acting like a muggle.

I'm not going into detail but let's just say my family enjoyed it (James is classified as a part of my family) well Petunia didn't but who really cares, they didn't approve of James or me, but James tried very hard, they still didn't like him, but the jokes were funny and so were his observations.

All in all I think that this was my best Christmas Break since I was little and Petunia and I got on, and this Christmas beats it by far.


End file.
